Velaris Stars - A Collection of One Shots
by jwootan02
Summary: In my first, spontaneous, One Shot, Rhys is up late missing his mother and sister when a little baby bat sneaks into his bedroom. The following, newly added one-shots are SMUTTTT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this came out of no where while I writing A Court of Night and Shadows. It's not entirely grammatically correct nor is it very long but it was fun and fluttery to write. I hadn't planned on ever really doing any one shots but this was pretty fun, so I'll take requests if you have any.**

 **Thanks for reading! Xoxo Jordan**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what they would think of her. The way her heart bleeds for the Rainbow, the way she weaves wolves from water and ice, the way she holds her paintbrush like it makes her master of the universe before her.

The way she holds my heart and is master of my universe.

There are full nights I've spent trying to force my powers to break through the boundaries of life and death - to pierce through that wall of what is and what was - in the hopes of hearing their voices again. As limitless as Feyre sees me, I couldn't save them, and I can't reach them now.

But there are nights like these, when they don't feel so far away. Nights like these I look at my resting mate by my side and I feel the same love that binds me to them both - even beyond death.

A creek sounds in the darkness followed by the swishing waddle of tiny legs trying to balance with too large wings.

"Daddy?" she whispers, and my arms are already around her, lifting her to my chest as I rise as seamlessly as I can from the bed where my mate is resting from a day of chasing this mini me across our country.

"Yes?" I ask her, my voice soft and low as I gather space between us and Feyre.

She flails in my grip, readjusting my hands that are braced too close to the base of her wings. "I want to sleep with mama," she says, her ire growing just as quickly as her mother's so often does.

"What if we spend a little extra time together so Mama can sleep?" I offer, crossing my mental fingers that a tantrum won't ensue.

She smiles, her tiny teeth pulling at every heartstring in my being. "Daddy," is all she says, nestling deeper into my chest as if she can break through my surface and enter any deeper into my heart than she already is.

I pad through the town house until I reach the door I need. The brisk night wind of a Velaris summer greets us as we ascend to the roof. Her head immediately lifts to the sky, keeping one side of her face against me. She'd always loved the stars more than anything. Perhaps we'd try a reverse schedule for her someday. I wouldn't mind living my life by the stars.

The second her violet eyes meet mine, I release the control I have on my wings, spreading them with ease behind me and the giggles that bubble and spill from her small, sweet lips fuel me to indulge in my grandeur. I let my own night spill from the heavens above us, pouring onto and around her, bringing the stars to her grasp. She shrieks a shrill toddler screech, reaching for the twinkling worlds to hold within her fingers.

I flap my wings with slow power, sending her dark hair whirling about her face. Her smile was a mirror of my own.

We lift off from the roof beneath us and she yells deep into the night, daring anyone to hear her, "Yes, Daddy! Let's fly!" And that is all the motivation I need to send us shooting up and over the city, alive even at night beneath us. I move my hold on her so she's outstretched ahead of me, her child's round belly to the ground below. Instantly, she spreads her hands, fearless, setting them out as if they were her wings, which sat folded at her back as they always had.

"Stretch those wings, baby!" I shout to her over the wind gently humming in my ears. "Stretch," I drawl, making my voice a cartoon for her pleasure.

And to my surprise, for the first time ever, her wings bend at the joints near her shoulder, straightening so slowly I can't be sure if she's moving so slowly or if I'm drowning in such joy that I see her in glorious slow motion. Finally, her wings pull taut, gliding her in the wind.

"Daddy!" she screams, her voice louder than her loudest tantrum. "I'm flying!"

Embracing the mist filling my eyes, I let myself scream back at her, proud enough for all of Velaris to hear, "You're flying!"

And despite my every fear, every eternal warning bell, every instinct to protect my child, I let my hands slide away from her waist. I let myself slow, hanging behind her.

I watched my daughter fly for the first time beneath the stars of Velaris and when she gave her first flap, picking up speed and altitude, she let out a fierce howl of joy and I could feel one sliver of moisture roll down my cheek.

She's a natural, and I fly around her steadily, cheering as she raises and lowers herself in the air watching me for assurance, making sure I could see - making sure I was proud. We gave a quick turn and on our rooftop in the distance was my wife and High Lady.

And then, I knew, my mother and sister weren't so far away at all. I could see my mother's bravery and tenacity in Feyre every day and the sweet, solid, silly strength of my sister in my daughter's unwavering spirit.

I spun beneath my daughter, flying upside down so we were belly to belly, eye to eye. And somewhere in the stars behind her smile I could feel my mother and sister, watching, proud as stars in the Velaris sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The tender skin of a flower stem between my fingers had always left me speechless. Intricate, fragile petals always held the glory and the love of beauty, sweet and enticing aromas, and the endless meanings behind their legends. But the stem, the backbone of the precious piece of bloomed earth, it was little but scenery despite its vital role. Despite its gentle touch and enduring strength in even the harshest of storms.

This day was fair, a gentle breeze chilling the rays of the sun as they struck my bare shoulders. The skirts of my dress barely dragged at the soil beneath my feet, staining its hem with muddy brown as I made my way to visit each of my recently planted younglings.

I'd always hoped I would one day be more like the stem than the petals, but after everything… I wasn't sure I was capable. If I would only always be a petal.

Of all my sisters, of all the faeries I now called friends - family even - I was the most unchallenged by the war that had come and passed so swiftly and with such power that we were all still rebuilding our trust in peace. Yet I seemed the most damaged, the most flawed and frayed.

The garden beyond smelled of sweet peonies and crisp honeysuckle, melding together into the aroma of home - my home. I would always find my home around these tender creatures, desperate for maintenance and tender care. A part of me hoped that the flowers bloomed to reward those who'd sheltered them for so long. A part of me hoped I would bloom one day to repay those who'd maintained me for so long.

I sighed.

Azriel let his feet bear a soft crunch on loose foliage as he stepped up behind me, finally ready to reveal himself despite the idea that I'm a seer. I would always know when he hid himself from me, but as these weeks press on the more he revealed himself, the more I felt myself blooming once more into who I once was in front of his patient gaze and beneath his easy touch.

But no, I would never be that girl again. I would never be fragile or innocent anymore... More than that I would never be helpless again. I would never stand aside and let others take the brunt of things I could stand against.

"Your garden grows each time I set foot in it," Azriel spoke quietly, refusing to offset the peace of the pristine quiet that surrounded us in the bright morning air of Velaris.

I smiled, watching him from the corner of my eye as I rubbed the soft begonia stem between the pads of my grip. "That's quite an accomplishment considering how often I see you visit me." His gaze wandered to the fountain and I knew he would note each lily and daffodil that surrounded its waters. His fingers traced the fall of my shoulder in a smooth, slow mission that pulled me away from my hurt, my shame. My breath poured out of me in a raging flood and emotion balled in my throat, threatening to choke me completely.

"Hey," his voice was a ripple through me and my eyes shot to his. The grip on my arm drew me into him until the lingering shadows kissed my skin, sending chills up my spine. "I know what it feels like to spend all your time hiding," he said, reaching his other hand to my face. The ravaged scars caressed my cheek and I held back the thought of where he got those scars. "But you are not less," he continued, "just because you aren't perfect."

I felt a single tear slide free and in the same second, his calloused thumb wiped it away. I grabbed his wrist and pressed closer, begging to fall into his shadows with him. In an instant his wings flew free from his back, surrounding me as his darkness grew. He moved a hand to my waist and kissed me, barely at first, but harder, heavier as need filled the coarse air around us. His shadows slid down my body until I felt all my blood rush to place deep beneath my belly.

I moaned into his mouth when a tendril of his shadows pressed directly into my clit, his hands climbing to the open chest of dress as he tore it over and over down the middle until it was mere scraps of fabric at my feet.

"Elain, I… " he hesitated, my body bare before his gaze, but I kissed him again. My fingers struggled with his battle leathers, but he was there and removed them instantly. And as he stood before me, gloriously naked, all I could do was heave a breath before reaching for him, my own hunger seeping into my skin. I had to… I had to feel him in my hands. I had to feel every inch of tender skin, so sensitive between my hand and the cascading power beneath. A rolling growl rose in his chest and he lunged for my lips again, shadows wrapping around my ass and through my legs, resting and rubbing and nudging and touching.

He lifted me and before I had time to laugh at the midnight garden that appeared to have travelled through time into the night, his tongue was on my breast, taunting and teasing my nipple. His shadows were fueled by my bucking hips as they explored my clit, baiting and testing what wet me the most. He carried me to the fountain, hip lips devouring my mouth, and lay me down on the wide edge.

I pulled on him, my nipples hard and desperate, my clit swollen and already ravaged.

But he did not obey.

He crawled down my body, his shadows filling the void his body left behind. They hovered above my skin, drawing out my chills, tickling my most tender flesh, and just as my body shook with need Azriel's tongue found its mark.

"Please!" I begged, but his shadows only clamped on my nipples as his tongue entered my slick wetness. And the idea of my… On his lips… "Ah, please," I moaned for him again, the breeze brushing my bare ass. His shadows mocked me, holding my hands down on the stone fountain above my head. His tongue worked his way inside me, lapping me up like his favorite treat and an unearthly sound left my lips.

Shadows strung down my sides in soft waves in between the sharp tugs on my nipples. I cried out, bucking my hip and the shadows held me down.

"Tell me," Azriel said in husky voice filled with the weight of my sex on his tongue. "Tell me how much you want this."

"I- I want… ah!" I moaned at the kneading shadows squeezing my heavy breasts, teasing my tight nipples.

Two fingers slid inside me.

I completely lost track of where we were, of who could be watching. I wouldn't be able to tell him what my name was if he didn't fuck me soon.

"Elain," he warned. "Tell me."

My voice shook out a weak, "I want this…" And then his fingers pulled from within me. My eyes shot open to see his carnal stare, eating my nakedness with every glance.

"Elain."

"I want you!" I screamed, unaware, or uncaring, for anyone who might hear. "I want you, Azriel. Oh, please, I want you."

His eyes closed in a slow, sweet roll before his fingers entered me and his shadows took hold of my nipples and my clit and in two swift pumps my world crashed through my bones. I rocked and rocked against his hand.

"Please, please, please," I mumbled.

And then his body was over mine… And before I could even think to brace myself, he entered me completely. My head threw back, my face contorting with the pressure of taking all of him. His shadows worked their way down my body as he kissed my neck, licking his way up to my ear before he pumped through me again. My entire body rolled with the aftermath of his cock, stealing my body, eating me whole from the inside out.

This was worship, this was the something greater I'd hoped for even in my human life. This was the salvation I'd thought to be out of reach in my new Fae life. This was my beginning and my end.

He trailed kisses down my chest, pumping his cock through me while his shadows held me in place, to my personal heaven and hell - to be so tortured and so pleasured. His mouth found my breast and he sucked his way to my nipple, taking me into his mouth. Pressure built around the place where his shaft stretched me in a way I'd never been stretched before. I moaned, writhing beneath his lips as he kissed and sucked each nipple.

And with one quick nip of pain, his teeth sent my body into shattering. I reached for him and for once, the shadows let me. He was riding my waves, my cascading orgasm sending him into bliss. I threw my arms around him, desperate to cling against his bare, tattooed chest, and my fingers grazed his wings.

A roar flew from his lips and his final pumps swallowed me whole.

He fell atop my torso, one of his wings landing in the fountain at my side splashing water across our chests. I waited, steadying my breaths, remembering where we were. The night around us remained - we were completely cloaked in shadow, invisible to the others inside the townhouse.

There had been a time when I was so desperate to be loved, to be cared for, that I would have accepted anyone. Even a man who hated me and a family that would have killed me. There had been a time when I'd had a mate. When I'd felt obligated to belong to someone else… And then there was this time, these moments when Azriel came to my garden whether to visit, or just watch, he was always there. He knew why I loved the flowers when no one else did. He knew my heart would always belong to the fragile, to the easily broken.

He stirred, his head peeling off my shoulder. A thin sheen of sweat and fountain water covered his brow.

Our eyes connected for immeasurable breaths before a small, victorious smile stretched across his lips.

"You see me," he whispered.

I watched his eyes even as he rose, his hands pulling my body up with him.

I nodded. "I will always see you, Azriel."

The grin spread slowly. Weak, at first, but it grew until the pride was blinding. He swept me up into his arms and leapt into the open air, his wings blasting away the lingering shadows and we soared together.

Until…

"Azriel," I said, my voice shaking.

He looked to my face in his arms, his grand smile hesitating.

"We're still naked!"

We plummeted to the ground in a swift sail as he kept my body covered from view. Our laughter was the loudest that either of us had heard in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw him through my lashes, the lids of my eyes hooded and heavy, my blood dragging through my body down into the depths of my core at a slow crawl. A hollowness carved out the space beneath my ribs, my limbs were shaking - just barely. His hands were a drug, creeping along my skin. His lips were fire against my clit, his tongue sharp and precise sending a cascade of moans from my mouth. I arched beneath his hold, writhing with all the feelings I'd kept at bay for so long.

But for him, I was breaking every rule I'd ever given myself.

I reached for him with swift fingers, clawing down his shoulders to return to me. I was ready, so ready. His ascension up my body was agonizing. He dragged his mouth, still wet with my taste, along every curve of my skin, leaving a trail of sloppy laps and licks in his wake. Sharp, preternatural teeth grazed the slope of my breast and my breath caught in my throat. I grit my teeth, centering myself. His hand fell to my ass, lifting my hips from the bed just as his lips found my nipple, sucking with bittersweet intensity - the only pain I lived for. With a fistful of my ass, he reached underneath my back with his free hand and lifted me. I felt high beneath his touch, shoving my chest into his while he buried his face in my neck, those animal's teeth nipping at the beating pulse shielded by such thin skin.

The wall slammed into my back and I cried out in surprise and only then did his mouth find mine, sucking in the sounds of my voice, greedily taking siege beyond my teeth. His cock was against the most tender skin of my thigh, so hard, so soft, and so close... I growled into his mouth, refusing to beg despite the way my hips rolled into him, restless and insistent.

This had become our home - the place we'd met each other as our truest selves. This was where I'd bow to him, and only him. This was where he conquered me, day and night. This was where we rebuilt ourselves after the war - after the death of my father and the breaking and remaking of the Cauldron. After I murdered the King of Hybern.

He entered me in one quick, forceful pump and the stretching pain that followed ached with familiarity. My head rolled across my shoulders, my fingers stealing scratches down his carved stomach leaving a trail of risen skin behind. His eyes met my weak, foggy stare heavy with his lust.

"For you," he said. "Always for you."

And I unleashed the desperation, peeling myself away from the wall lunging my mouth for his and we devoured each other as he fucked me until he broke me into millions of lost, unfixable pieces.

"Cassian," I mumbled into his neck, knowing I'd never needed anyone this way and never would again.

We collapsed onto the floor together, a tangle of sweat and shaking limbs. His hold on my body never loosened, in the same way his hold on me had never backed down since we met. Even then, though I hadn't admitted it to myself, he had broken me. Broken me in the best possible way. No longer was I terrified, my heart locked away and muted - hated. My defenses, every wall, shield, and barricade, were no longer my captors. Now, I had control. Now I wouldn't push away those I cared about most or distorted what love should be.

No. Now I had Cassian.


End file.
